I AM NOT A GAY, AM I ?
by AngeLseLf1323
Summary: Jinki selalu mengaku bahwa dia adalah namja normal. tapi apa itu benar ? lalu kenapa dia selalu cemburu setiap Key dekat dengan Jonghyun? benarkah dia bukan Gay? atau itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Key? -Summary Gagal- TYPO(s), YAOI, Don't Like Don't Read But Keep Review .. No Siders !


**I AM NOT A GAY, AM I ?**

**Warning** : Typo dimana-mana, BL – YAOI, Alur Gak Jelas, Membaca ini mungkin dapat menyebabkan readers muntah-muntah .. (v_v")

**Cast** : Lee Jinki As Jinki/Onew

Kim Ki Bum As Key

Kim Jonghyun As Jonghyun

Sementara itu dulu deh, Cast Baru Akan Muncul seiring berjalannya chapter ..

**NO SUMMARY .. NO PROLOG ..**

If you like, take it and If You Hate, Just Leave It ..

**HAPPY READING … ^_^**

**CHAPTER 1**

Matahari masih separuh hati menampakkan sinarnya, tapi sesosok namja dengan wajah yang terlalu imut untuk remaja seusianya telah berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah. Pagi ini, Lee Jinki, nama namja itu, sengaja datang lebih pagi.

Alasannya bukan karena dia sedang piket atau harus mencari contekan, tapi justru sebaliknya, dia harus memberikan contekan kepada teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya yang tidak tau diri, kim kibum, atau yang sering dipanggil Key.

Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa semalam dengan mudahnya dia menuruti semua perintah Key. Saat namja cerewet itu meneleponnya dan meminta agar Jinki datang pagi-pagi hari ini supaya dia bisa mencontek tugas matematika yang diberikan soesaengnim yang akan masuk di jam pertama, dia langsung menyanggupi, walaupun dengan nada yang terdengar tidak ikhlas.

Dan ketika Jinki bertanya kenapa Key tidak mengerjakan sendiri tugasnya, Key hanya tertawa malu dan mengatakan dia lupa kalau punya tugas dan lagi dia juga baru pulang berkencan dengan Jonghyun.

Oops, Jonghyun? nama itu lebih terdengar seperti nama seorang namja dibanding yeoja.

Ya, kalian tidak salah menduga, Jonghyun itu memanglah seorang namja. Heran kenapa Key yang adalah seorang namja justru berkencan dengan namja pula?. Benar, Key itu gay. Dia sendiri yang mengakuinya. Dan semua orang disekolahnya tau fakta itu. Key itu bukanlah tipe orang munafik yang akan menutupi keburukannya dihadapan orang lain, walaupun menurutnya menjadi gay itu bukanlah suatu keburukan. Dia selalu blak-blakan, dan tidak pernah perduli tentang apa yang orang pikirkan tentangnya.

Terus kenapa Jinki mau berteman bahkan bersahabat dengan Key? Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Jinki itu adalah seorang namja normal, ya setidaknya itu yang selalu dikatakannya pada Key dan teman-temannya. Entahlah, mungkin karena sifat Key yang menurut Jinki menarik. Namja itu selalu mengatakan apa yang disukai dan dibencinya secara terang-terangan. Dan yang pasti, dia selalu merasa nyaman jika bersama Key.

Jinki sudah sampai dikelas, Tapi dia tidak mendapati satu mahkluk pun didalamnya.

"kebiasaan, menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi, tapi dia sendiri terlambat" Jinki menggerutu lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Suasana sekolah benar-benar masih sunyi, wajar saja, sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh kurang. Sedangkan bel baru akan berbunyi pukul delapan. Siapa yang rela mengurangi waktu tidurnya hanya untuk datang kesekolah lebih pagi, kecuali tentu saja, Lee Jinki.

Jinki mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana dan mencari nama Key dalam contact list. Dia lalu menekan tombol pesan dan mulai mengetik.

_Ya, eodiya ? aku sudah berusaha bangun pagi untuk memberikanmu contekan, tapi kau sendiri malah belum datang. Dasar kau ini. Kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit, jangan harap aku akan memberikanmu contekan._

Jinki lalu menekan tombol kirim dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Key ketika membaca pesan itu. setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, namja itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Jinki sedang asik melamun ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Dia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang membuat keributan itu. tidak lama, sesosok namja tampak setengah berlari memasuki kelas dan menghampiri meja dimana Jinki duduk. Setelah sampai dihadapan Jinki, namja itu terlihat memegangi dadanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Terlihat peluh disekitar dahinya, bajunya pun sedikit basah karena keringat.

_'apa dia habis berlari marathon?'_ Tanya Jinki dalam hati.

"YA, kau ini.. tega sekali. Karena membaca pesanmu, aku jadi harus berlari dari halte kesini dengan kecepatan penuh. Lihat ini, bajuku jadi basah. Aku kan jadi tidak cantik lagi" Key, namja yang baru datang itu menggerutu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sambil mempotkan bibirnya.

"kau itu namja, kenapa suka sekali mengatai dirimu cantik" ujar Jinki.

"memang aku cantik kok, matamu saja yang rusak" ucap Key galak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dia mencoba untuk mengatur rambutnya yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakan itu.

Ya, itulah Key, Kalau biasanya namja lain akan marah jika dibilang cantik, tapi namja yang satu ini justru dengan bangga menyebut dirinya cantik, justru dia akan marah kalo ada yang menyebutnya tampan, karena itu artinya suatu kebohongan.

"aku sudah sampai disini sebelum lima menit, sekarang mana contekannya" Key mendorong tubuh Jinki agar dia bisa duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki namja itu. Jinki dengan malas bergeser ke bangku disebelahnya lalu mengambil buku tugas dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Key.

"Lain kali kerjakan tugasmu sendiri, jangan taunya cuma kencan saja"

Key mengambil buku itu dan dengan buru-buru menyalin tugas Jinki tanpa memperdulikan ocehan namja disebelahnya.

"Kalian semalam kemana saja?" Jinki mencoba membuka percakapan tentang kencan Key semalam. Dia ingin tau apa saja yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dengan pacarnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower, lalu naik kereta, seperti biasa, dia mengajakku makan malam" Key menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja?" Tanya Jinki seperti meragukan ucapan Key.

"Ya, aku yakin" lagi-lagi dia menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Jinki.

"lalu ini apa?" Jinki menunjuk kearah leher Key. Merasa ada yang menyentuh lehernya, Key langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"kissmark mu kelihatan dengan jelas. Bahkan mungkin orang buta saja bisa melihatnya" Jinki berbicara sambil menekan-nekan bekas kissmark itu.

"benarkah? Padahal tadi pagi aku sudah menggosoknya dengan kuat supaya tidak keliahatan. Huuh, tau begitu tadi aku memakai jaket dengan leher yang tinggi saja" Key mendengus kesal.

"apa kalian melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Jinki, ucapannya terdengar seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tawanan.

"dia yang memulainya, mana bisa kutolak! " Key sudah kembali sibuk menyalin tugasnya. Jinki tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan Key yang sedang menulis sambil sesekali matanya mengarah ke kissmark dileher Key.

"Jangan terlalu sering melakukan itu. aku tidak suka" nada suaranya berubah serius.

Mendengar nada suara Jinki yang serius, Key kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap namja itu.

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu wajar. Kami berpacaran. Aku saja tidak keberatan, Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak suka saja, kau terlihat seperti laki-laki murahan"

Key mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Jinki.

"Laki-laki murahan? Kau bilang aku laki-laki murahan?"

PLETAK ..

"Aww, Appo !" Jinki mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Key.

"Rasakan, itu untuk mulutmu yang dengan seenaknya mengataiku namja murahan." Jawab Key santai sambil kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri padaku karena kau belum pernah melakukannya. Makanya, carilah pacar agar kau bisa seperti aku." Key kembali berbicara tanpa menatap Jinki.

"Sudah ada" Jawab Jinki santai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Key kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Kali ini karena dia terkejut dengan jawaban Jinki.

"Benarkah? Siapa-siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" Key bertanya dengan sangat antusias.

"Bukan pacar. Hanya orang yang aku suka. Aku belum berani mengatakannya, karena takut dia akan menolak"

"kenapa harus ditolak? Kau ini kan tampan, pasti dia akan menerimamu"

Jinki hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Key.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia selalu menganggap dirinya cantik, tapi menurutku dia memang cantik"

"ooo, apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengenalnya, dia bersekolah disini"

"Jeongmal? Dia juga bersekolah disini? Nuguya ? Jangan membuatku penasaran. Kau ini" Key memukul lengan Jinki karena gemas.

"Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku pasti akan memberitahumu"

"Benar ya. Kau harus mengenalkan Yeoja itu padaku. Awas kalau tidak. Seumur hidup tidak akan kurestui kau berhubungan dengannya." Kali ini Key berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jinki dengan tangannya.

Jinki hanya tersenyum. Ketika Key sudah kembali serius mengerjakan tugasnya, Jinki masih terus memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

_'Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau orang yang aku suka itu seorang Yeoja'_

**TBC !**

**Ou Ou Ou .. Ige Mwoyaaaaaaa ? Kenapa pendek banget ..? *Nyebur Ke Empang***

**Jangan kawinkan saya sama ddangkoma karena bukannya update lanjutan Autumn In Paris tapi malah publish FF baru..! ."**

**Ide nulis cerita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.. Kemarin pagi, pas lagi nyetel lagu Shinee – Lucifer , aku langsung mendadak dapet ilham(?) untuk buat FF OnJongKey. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, langsung aja aku ketik dan Taraaaaaa .. hasilnya malah gaje gini v_v" ..**

**Adakah Readers yang mau lanjutannya? Enggak juga gak papa, karena FF nya emang gak banget ya.! *pundung dikandang bebek***

**Yesungda Lah ..**

**Kalo suka, silahkan di Like atau di Komen .. Kalo gak suka di Like dan Komen juga gak papa ..*apa bedanya?***

**Akhir kata .. Terima Kasih …! *Bow***


End file.
